Episode 6606 (16th July 2013)
Plot Marlon has bought Laurel a new car. Rhona wants to postpone the night away with Paddy until later in the year. Bob wants to take Brenda out, but she tells him she has her support meeting. Marlon catches Laurel on the internet, she lies and tells him she's only sending the link to the police. Brenda tells Dan that she's not going to her support group tonight, she's planning a ceremony with Gennie as she intends to marry Bob on Thursday. Paddy interrupts Laurel writing down the address of the user selling the DS. She asks him to run into her town. Brenda asks Dan to be best man. Bob overhears Val and Eric discussing tricking Nikhil into thinking the B&B work is easier than it actually is. Rhona tells Vanessa that she's postponed the night away until later in the year, she suggests that her and Rhona go away. Nikhil plans to talk about the deal with Val and Eric in the pub later. Bob becomes suspicious of Brenda. He tells Gennie about Val and Eric's conversation. Paddy drops Laurel off at the DS seller's house, she tells him it's the carjacker's address and she's going to confront him. He locks her in the car and tries to pull off but she unlocks the door and makes a run for the house with him chasing behind her. A woman, Doris answers the door, she invites them both in. Gennie tells Nikhil about Val and Eric fooling him. Laurel questions Joyce on the DS and tells her that it's hers. Gennie and Nikhil tells Val and Eric the deal's off. Paddy drags Laurel out of the house. A boy, Dean, Doris's grandson, arrives home. Laurel confronts him and tells him she's ringing the police, he tries to snatch the phone from her but Paddy shoves him away. He begs Paddy not to call the police. Laurel apologises and tells them she has the wrong person. Bob tells Dan that he's come up with a proposal idea but he will be unable to do it until Thursday. Dan tries to put him off. Rhona sings Vanessa's praises to Pearl. Vanessa suggests assisting Rhona on all her call-outs until she starts to cope on a lower dose. Val and Eric try to coax Gennie and Nikhil back. Nikhil tells them he wants 24 hours to run the place on his own before he decides. Laurel confides in Paddy that she's scared all the time and can't let go of the carjacking. Rhona mentions to Marlon about Paddy running Laurel somewhere. She also tells Vanessa they should plan a spa break. Paddy tells Laurel to talk to Marlon but she begs him not to tell him. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk – Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk – Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield – Michelle Hardwick *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams Guest cast *Doris - Jaqueline Pilton *Dean - Daniel McCann Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes